dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Morbireus
No no no no no. There is NO WAY IN HELL that a saiyan can be born with a power level of 1,000,000. Way to high, way to overpowered. Broly had the record for being the saiyan born with the highest power level. Zeus is an overpowered Rigor.DBZGamingAddict 17:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't try to argue. Unless you make drastic changes, NCF stays. -KidVegeta This is among the poorest pages on the entire site. -D-Disk ..your char would die of overpower, due to LSSJ ALL the time. 06:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Cool idea maybe the saiyan was attempted to be killed but the power was so great that they couldn't and he and his family were banished in a sense.-SSJ3Ascension Zeus being immortal is NCF in and of itself. This page needs major renditions to be even close to canon friendly. Stop arguing and fix the damned page. -D-Disk other Problems Or so we think 0_0-SSJ3Ascension lol A radical and shocking idea is that these gods don't exist. I mean really, who'd have thought the Greeks just made up the Greek gods? -KidVegeta Guys who really cares? Its Fanon so its not Canon anyway. Also why are you argueing about Greek Gods if beleive you do if you dont you dont. That simple. IMO I simply believie their is a POSSIBILITY that Greek Gods where Aliens but that is my own opinion. Anyway it looks the discussion was decided anyway. LSSJ4 12:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The name was the last problem, right? So the NCF tag should come off right. -SuperSaiyanKrillin Morbirues(still learning how to spell it) can be born with a power of 9,700 it sounds cooler then 9,500 not sure why. I said my guy was born a few months before the destroction of planet Vegeta. Broly was born a few days before the planet's destroction. So Broly should be the NCF. -SuperSaiyanKrillin Yes, 9,700 will be fine as a new power level. However, it's still NCF for your character to be born within a thousand years of Broly. -D-Disk Well, LSSJ is not in the manga, so he can't make it manga-exclusive. -D-Disk Morbireus was born BEFORE Broly was born. -SuperSaiyanKrillin Unless he was 1000 years before Broly, it's still NCF. -KidVegeta Okay lets say his parents walk through a time warp a thousand years before does that work? If it does I know i have to add it. -SuperSaiyanKrillin If you're trying to say that they have a baby one thousand years in the past and then walk through a time warp a thousand years into the future, then sure, that works just fine. Of course, it still doesn't make sense, but it's canon friendly. -D-Disk Going Anime wise Broly exist going Manga wise he doesnt. So since this a fanon anyway your character is NCF two LSSJ can't be born in such a close time and both be alive at the same time. Unless... due to the fact Broly inherited his LSSJ ability genetically maybe you can make some kind of story that Mobireus is like Broly's long lost ferturnal twin brother or something like their 100th counsins or something like that so they both inherited the LSSJ ability. LSSJ4 22:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) They weren't born at the same time he was born a thousand years before Broly and that was said to be okay so he is not NCF. So get your clues right bub. -SuperSaiyanKrillin No he wasn't it even says that. -SuperSaiyanKrillin I have spent the last hour conducting a multitude of insanely difficult tests over this very subject. In the end, I have concluded that 11,000 is actually a greater number than 10,000. NCF still applies. -KidVegeta Sorry I thought I changed it to 9,700 my mistake. -SuperSaiyanKrillin If they come from 1000 years in the past, you should definitely remove the bit about King Vegeta banishing them. He wouldn't be alive so long ago. -KidVegeta Ya I probably should, that would make it NCF for sure. -SuperSaiyanKrillin is someone going to ramove the NCF Is someone going to remove King Vegeta being alive 1000 years ago? -KidVegeta king Vegeta was removed, read b4 writing. 1000 years later thing-i have know clue -SuperSaiyanKrillin